The closure that they needed
by fangirlthoughts
Summary: Skye finds a way for their team to deal with everything they went through and everyone they lost because of HYDRA, so they can finally move on and get the closure that they needed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys! so this idea came to me because i thought about how they had to do something first before they could actually go back to the way they used to be and so i came up with this, and i thought i'd share it. this chapter is the introduction part of my story, the next will be the main attraction. thanks for reading. Enjoy!xx

* * *

It's been three weeks since the team settled in on the playground, and only two weeks since Fitz woke up. Coulson knew that the only way to get things back to normal was to keep everyone busy and moving. So his first mission for his team was to look for the hydra bases that were left and to infiltrate them. Their BUS was taken by some engineers for repairing, courtesy of Fury before he vanished and went off grid again. The repairs will take one month, so they'll just have to wait for another week before they can go back on operating. They instead focused on planning and preparing themselves for their mission.

They were able to cut a deal with the US Government with the agreement that they work together in taking down hydra while they give way for Coulson to rebuild SHILED. They agreed to clear Coulson and his team of being fugitives, and also former SHIELD agents who have been proven innocent. They all wanted the same thing. Even the superiors of Col. Talbot gave him a lecture on how Coulson's team (with no help or backup) was able to take down a huge Hydra base while he was nowhere to be seen chasing SHIELD agents.

They kept Ward with them on the playground's prison room which was in the farthest side of the place. Coulson and May worked together in getting all the Intel they could from him, Skye was assigned to the main control room to locate those bases and know everything she can on who ever worked there and what they do, and FitzSimmons were assigned to make weapons and gadgets that could be useful on their operations.

FitzSimmons spend most of their time on the playground's lab with Trip keeping them company. Skye spends hers at the main control room, doing her assignment. While she waited for the data to load, she looked at the camera feed of the lab. She watched them working around, handing each other tools, and talking. As she watched them, she saw how much their team changed. The usual enthusiasm FitzSimmons had was now gone, and Trip doesn't joke around that much anymore. There was like a thick blanket of loneliness surrounding them, stopping them from breaking free, and a rope wrapped around their necks, chocking them and dragging them down, all because of the recent events that happened to them.

She couldn't stand seeing her team like this. She had to find a way to make everything okay again. And she knew exactly what they needed.

* * *

Skye looked through the glass doors of the lab, seeing Trip talk to Fitz and Simmons while they were examining what looked like a blue-glowing can. The lab here almost looked like the one from their BUS only with more space and cool high-tech looking stuff.

She entered the lab and took a chair. "Hey guys. What you up to?"

They all looked at her. "Hey girl, Fitz here is just trying to remake that icer grenade cybertek used on you guys on the Italian job." said Trip.

"Yeah. We were able to get the specs of it from cybertek, but—"Fitz was interrupted, "we turned it into a smoke bomb rather than a grenade, cause grenades take longer time to explode and a much smaller area of coverage." said Simmons, finishing it for Fitz.

Skye nodded at that. She was used to hearing FitzSimmons finish each other's sentences, and she was glad that didn't change. They were all looking at her now. She guessed they sensed she was here to tell them something, which she was.

"Guys, I have an idea." She started as the three went around her. "I know it's been tough for all of us, with everything that's happened, and we didn't even have the chance to take everything in…" she looked at them. She felt the mood of the room drop and turn serious as they all looked down, remembering the past events. "And I know it's gonna take a long time for us to recover, but I think I know what we need to do for us to start healing…"

"And what is that?" asked Simmons.

"A funeral."

"Say what now?" Trip said at the same time Fitz said, "Excuse me?"

"Look I know how it sounds, but we need this. Not the actual act of putting someone in a coffin and burying it. But in a way, that's what we need to do. We need to get these things out of us and let it go. We need to be able to talk about it and express everything we've been through. Please guys. I know we need this." She scanned their faces, and understood why they were hesitant. Voicing out your feelings and experiences can be terrifying, but she knew this is what they needed.

"How will we do it?" asked Trip, after a moment of silence.

"I'm gonna ask AC if we could have the night off. We could have a bonfire outside. Have some smores…"

"Pretzels," suggested Fitz.

"And some beer." Jemma added.

"I'll bring some chips too." said Trip.

Skye smiled at them.

"Yeah maybe that is a good idea, but would Agent Coulson and Agent Keonig even allow us? You know they don't like us going out unless we need supplies for the mission." said Simmons.

"I'll handle it. Just make sure you guys will come. Okay?"

"Alright.", "Okay.", "Fine.", the three of them replied.

Skye smiled at them then headed to Coulson's office, and look for May too.

* * *

As she headed for Coulson's office, she passed through the bar in the playground, because yes, they had a bar, and saw May. She figured, now was the perfect time to invite her for their activity later that night. She walked towards her. Even though May had her back to her, Skye saw that she sensed her presence.

"Skye." May greeted in her normal, emotionless voice.

"May. What you doing here?"

"Just wanted a drink for myself. Something you have to tell me?" May asked, cutting to the point.

"I, uh, just wanted to invite you," and she told her about her plan.

"I think that's a great idea." May said, her voice still void of any emotion.

Skye beamed at her. "So you're coming?"

"No." even though she can't see the young agent, she knew her face fell. Like a child being rejected of a candy. She gave a little smile at that.

"But why? You said so yourself, it's a great idea. So why won't you come? You know this could help us."

"I'm capable of handling my own grief."

"Come on May. It would be so much better if we're all there. And who knows maybe you could open up to us about your feelings—"

"I said no."

Skye knew better than to keep pushing May, so she let her go. "Well, we'll be there. In case you wanna come." She saw may give her a nod, clearly dismissing her. She nodded back even though she knew May couldn't see her and started walking away.

"Skye." May called.

Skye looked back as the other woman called her. May was looking at her, twisting in her chair , drink still in hand. As May looked at her, Skye saw softness in her eyes. It kinda shocked her.

"It's a good thing, what you're doing. They need it." Then May turned her back on her again and continued her drink.

* * *

Skye softly knocked on Coulson's door as she walked in his office. He seemed to be doing some paperwork. He looked up at her.

"Skye. Anything I can do for you?"

"Sup AC." She said, popping the _p_. she took a seat in front of his table. "You busy?"

He smiled at her. He was glad she didn't change his nickname to DC after his 'promotion'. "Just forming out plans." He said as he put down his pen and looked at her. He saw tension in her eyes. "What is it Skye?"

"I just wanted to ask for your permission," and she told him about her plan too.

"Do you really have to do it outside?"

"It's a bonfire AC. You don't do that indoors or underground for that matter." She saw concern on his face. "We'll be perfectly safe. Plus Trip will be with us."

After a few minutes of thinking, he finally said, "Fine. But stay just outside the entrance bay. Make sure you're in sight of the camera. And don't stay out so late, or go wondering out in the woods."

Skye smiled at the fatherly concerns of Coulson. "I promise. So you'll take care of Agent Keonig?"

Phil smiled at that. He knew Keonig would be all protocols and whatnot. "Yeah, I'll handle him."

"Great. Thanks AC. Oh, you'll be coming too right?" she added before she got out.

Coulson just smiled at her.

"Oh c'mon AC."

"Have a lot of work to do. And I know you guys will do just fine without me."

"I'm doing this for the team you know. And what do you mean you've got a lot of work to do?" she asked, slight disbelief in her voice as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, being the new Director does that to you." He shrugged.

Skye frowned at him. _Ugh, he did not just use that Director card on me._

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." he picked up his pen and continued working, clearly dismissing her.

Skye sighed. She knew she couldn't force Coulson into joining, so she got up and left. Making sure she finishes her job before tonight.

* * *

AN: next chapter will be up soon. thoughts? stay tuned!xx


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you for the reviews! here is the next chapter. hope you like it!

* * *

The bonfire idea was perfect for the location of the playground. Where it is exactly is of course, _classified_. And the playground itself is underground, but the outside of it is a forest. A perfect place for camping.

Skye and Trip went out to collect the firewood they'll need, and set up their spot right outside the hanger door. FitzSimmons made sure they had enough marshmallows for smores, and made sure their beers were kept cold in the ice box. After getting everything on check, they positioned themselves around the bonfire. The four of them forming a box around the fire, on the left of Skye was Fitz, Simmons on her right, and Triplett on the other side of the fire.

"Thanks for coming guys." Skye smiled at them. They all had their beers beside them, stick for the smores, and different snacks each one brought. "I guess I'll be doing all the talking tonight." She said as she looked at them. After taking a gulp from her beer bottle, she began. "I know we've all been through hell for the past month. I can't even begin to describe what you guys had to go through," she said, eyeing Fitz and Simmons, "and with you," she looked at Agent Triplett, "not knowing your SO was responsible for hundreds of deaths, including some of your friends," she paused and looked at their bonfire as she continued, taking a deep breath, "of course my SO was no different. Nothing but a backstabbing traitor." She felt her heart tighten at the memory of Ward. She tried hard to fight back her tears.

"But you guys know what? I believe that the Ward we knew," she paused as the others looked at her, "the Ward we trusted, cared for, believed in… I believe he died. And left us with someone we can never forgive. And when he died, he took something from each of us into his grave. It might have been the ability to trust, care, or believe in someone again. And I know it's gonna take a long time for us to get it back, but letting go of the Ward we knew will be our first step," she paused.

"We can't let that Ward leave us like this, broken. Instead of focusing on Ward's betrayal, what we should be looking at is the lesson that he taught us. Not the part where we never trust anyone ever again, but choosing whom to be loyal to. He gave his whole life to a man he thought saved him from himself, but the truth was, the only one that man cared for was his own skin. And now that man is dead, he has nothing, and he betrayed the only ones who truly cared for him.

"He gave us a lesson to choose what is right, to think about the decisions and choices we make. And I don't know about you guys but I know I'm making the right decision now. I'm willing to give my life serving the new SHIELD, knowing that the man behind it is AC. A man dedicated to the true principle of this organization, someone willing to give up his life just to save us. A man who lost so much on an organization he didn't even know was corrupted, but is still willing to believe after everything," she smiled at the fond memory of Coulson. "He didn't let them break him and what he believes in. And we can't let them break us either." She paused as she looked at each of them.

"So, are you guys with me or what?" she smiled as each of them looked up to her and smiled back, a genuine hopeful smile. She raised her beer bottle and waited as the others followed her, "this is for the Ward we knew, for all the betrayal we've felt, for all the ones we've lost because of HYDRA," she paused for a second, "for the new SHIELD, and for Director Coulson, the man we know we can trust with our lives. It's gonna be hard to rebuild SHIELD, and it's gonna take a long while to get things running back to normal again, but I'm confident we can do it, as long as we're all together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the rest of them chanted as they drank their beer.

They spent the rest of their night sharing stories, fond memories, and experiences, eating their different snacks and smores, and drinking beer.

Since then the atmosphere surrounding them changed, finally getting rid of the blanket wrapped around them, and cutting the rope that was holding down their spirits. Slowly bringing back the faith they had in life, the comfort they all felt when they are together, and finally giving them the closure they needed for them to move on.

* * *

AN: what'd you think? I'm also thinking if I should add another chapter... this time with May and Coulson... would you guys read it? Let me know what you think :) thanks for reading again!xx


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi! sorry this took so long, though it's just short, you know, life happened ;) thanks for checking this out and i hope you enjoy. slight implied Philinda. xx

* * *

Coulson leaned on his table, arms crossed as he watched them on the monitor behind his chair, as Skye gave them the eulogy and inspirational speech they all needed. He was touched at the things Skye had said about him. But they weren't just words of flattery for him, because he knew everything she said was true.

He cared for them more than he cared for himself. And he knew that by rebuilding SHIELD the right way, he was somehow protecting them and giving each of them a purpose in life, and that's what he wanted.

After they cheered with their beer bottles, he sensed someone standing behind him.

"You've been watching them." May observed out loud.

"Have you?" Coulson asked as he turned to look at her.

She showed him the tablet she was watching the team on.

Coulson smiled at her, "Why didn't you join them?"

"You know that's not my style Coulson."

He looked at her. She had that mask again that showed zero emotion, but he saw softness in her eyes. She always had that when she looks at him, only at him. "Maybe you should try a different one."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I can handle my own problems."

"So why are you here?"

She smiled at him, a special smile only he could see, "I brought these," she showed him the bucket of ice with red wine and two glasses she was holding behind her back. She knew he preferred wine over other alcohols.

He smiled when he saw what she was holding on her other hand. "But I still have work to do…"

May headed for the couch opposite his desk and put the two glasses on the table. "Just because you're Director now Phil doesn't mean you can't have a drink anymore. You gave them the night off, we should too." She said as she opened the wine and poured one for the two of them.

He knew he couldn't say no to May, so he headed for the couch as well, unbuttoned his coat, and sat beside her, "might as well." He said as he accepted the glass she handed him.

"Cheers." May said softly as they clink their glasses together and sipped their wine. She put the tablet where she's been watching the team on the table in front of them.

They watched as the team shared stories of their own. It's been a while since they saw them smile and laugh like that again, and it was very refreshing. "I've been recording them." Coulson said as he continued sipping his wine and watching the team.

"What for?"

"I think our guest might enjoy it, let him know he's already dead."

May smirked. It was a great idea, a painful and effective way of torturing him. "It was a great piece, what Skye said."

Phil smiled at the slightest hint of admiration in her voice. "Like I said before, the way she thinks, its different from us," he pauses and sips his wine, "she always seems to find hope in humanity, a light in the dark."

"Don't go all poetic on me now."

He smiled again, "Maybe I should, Fury was."

"And look where he is now." Coulson gave her a look, "Relax, I'm just teasing." She knew how much Phil respected the man, even though he could sometimes be such an ass.

"Though I knew you could always solve his riddles, just like you could always solve mine." He smiled at her, his adorable loop sided smile.

"You're pretty easy to solve." She teased again, and he just smiled at her.

"What Skye said was true you know," he said, all serious now, "We could do anything as long as we're together. Because I honestly don't know what I'll do, if you guys ever left. It's nice to know I'm not the only one still believing in the true principle of SHIELD." He looked down.

She looked at him with compassion, "We're not going anywhere Phil, we're not gonna leave you." She reassured him.

He looked at her eyes, "Maybe you should, they're still so young. If you don't leave now, you will never have a normal life, have a family…"

She held his gaze, seeing the whirlwind that was his thoughts, "Phil. We're here, because we want to, not because we're forced to." She said each word carefully, making sure he heard every bit of it.

After a few silent moments between them, he finally gave her a defeated smile.

She put her hand on his knee, meeting his gaze, she said, "We will always be here. _I _will always be here."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Melinda."

She smiled as she pulled her hand back, pouring them another round, and they continued listening to the stories the younger agents shared, smiling and laughing along with them.

* * *

AN: I'll be posting the last chapter of this, which will be centered on Ward, so stay tuned. thanks again for reading! let me know what you think? :) means a lot. xx


End file.
